The Power of Love
by littleduda123
Summary: Bella has powers that even she doesn't know about, Carlisle taken her as one of his own but will she settle into a family of vampires or will he past scare her too muchxxx first fanfic read please:P EXB
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic so please bare with me, i like to write quite a bit so yes you guys will have a lot to read. For the first time 2,190 is ok ,right? Well i hope you like it and don't worry tthings will start to warm up towards our next chapter. lolol beijinhos ...**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Twilight , all rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer. It sucks... **

My name is Isabella Marie Swam but I go by Bella. I live in Sao Paulo-Brazil. I was born in America but moved here when I was two. I speak Portuguese but of course English ,oh yeah, and a few other languages. You see I'm not your usual typical 17 year old. Most people like to call me "Bella ,the Bad Girl". Really, I swear I'm not that bad is just that sometimes I just lose it you know, it's not my fault , it's actually those brainless stupid bimbos faults. They try to sound so lovely and nice in front of you however at the first chance they start talking crap about you behind your back. I also have this thing that happens to me when I get mad. Usually things start to tumble down. Pots and stuff break, windows smash, chairs and desks start shaking and like it once happened the sprinklers went on. You see I'm a total disaster just waiting to happen. My parents send me to Brazil after discovering what I could do. They explained to me that once I was out of my mums belly I started screaming so badly that the doctors glasses shattered. That's when they became aware of a little of what my power was. After a year when I could walk things went from bad to worse. As I wasn't fully in control of my powers, stuff like small earthquakes used to happen to us , quite a lot actually. They became so feed up with me that they send me to an institution in Sao Paulo where I have lived up to now. It's this huge island, with this immense mansion where not only me but thirty-five other kids live, and yeah they all have something freaky about them. However all the teachers here say that I'm the most dangerous of them all. After all the kids here heard this no one wanted to be friends with me not even talk and that's where my anger all began.

As I was saying before most of the times my power is set off because of the dumb bitches that live here and annoy the life out of me. Dr. Stevens , the one who takes care of me is quite literally feed up with this whole situation and is trying to send me to London. He says that there is another institution there where they'll take better care of me and he also said I will be free to move about and not have to be stuck in just one place if I like.

"So Bella, are you ready to move to London, it's a big step you know?" Dr. Stevens asked.

"Yes , the quicker I get out of here the better." I stormed out at him. I only had a few hours left before we took of in out journey to reach London.

"Bella , we'll be leaving at 2pm so be ready." Having said that he stormed out and locked my room from outside. That's exactly how things roll around here you see. No one gets in and no one goes out . I've grown quite used to it but I'm sure once I get to London this will change and I will finally be able to live in peace. The clock kept ticking, hours went by and so it was time to leave. I saw the door open and Dr. Steven come in. He had a bottle in his hand together with a cloth. He wiped the cloth on the bottle and walked towards me. The room was small , I didn't have enough time to think or react before I knew I had gone down. I was sleeping. Crap, just like that he had taken me down and stupid me didn't even realise. Well at least I knew where I was going. Well, did I really…

I woke up with a bright , light on my face. My eyes hadn't adjusted yet. I could just about make out that a person stood in front of me. As my vision cleared I realise it was a man. Someone familiar but yet unknown.

"Hello my dear! I'm Carlisle Cullen. I'm a doctor and I'll be the one assisting you from now on." The strange quietly but loud enough for me to hear. His face wasn't of a old person but actually of a very attractive men around his late thirties.

"Hum… where am I ? I can't remember anything, my head, it's killing me!" I rubbed my temples gently trying to release a little of the pressure inside my head, if that was even possible.

"You're in London and that pain in your head should soon go away. It was the remedy your old doctor used on you so you could be transferred." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. This mean Dr. Steven's had left me . The only person who had taken care of me all these years had left me, by myself , alone in some new country I had never been to.

Neither of us in the room spoke until Dr. Cullen broke the silence.

"At this institution, if you'll like to call it that , things will slightly change. You must attend school here and socialize with others your age, it's necessary in order so that we may be kept secret. Also, do not worry we will get to the matter of your powers later." Having said that he spun around about to leave but before I was alone again I decided I wanted some company. I couldn't stand being in new places by myself.

"You're brave Dr. Cullen, my old doctor would only speak to me for five seconds and not as close as you're to me . It's been 15 years since I had someone really actually have a 3 minutes conversation." I was desperately trying to make talk with him.

"You're powerful, I can sense it. What gift is it that you have?" I questioned.

"You're a smart one can see it. Well, I shouldn't really reveal this to any patients but I'm well… a vampire ." He gently spoke to me. At that moment old memories came back to me

FLASH BACK

"Bella, I want you ! You'll be mine no matter what it takes." James screamed at me. He had his hands holding down both of my arms and his body was press over mine so that I couldn't get out from under him.

"No James, get off me. I hate you. I swear if you try to do anything to me you'll regret it badly." I screamed back at him. I was not going to allow this low-life, cheapskate vampire rape me.

"Ha, your funny Bella… you dare try and move and I'll have no other choice but to bite you. Imagine you becoming one of mine, wow." He spoke down looking straight to my eyes. He was sick, disgusting. I hated him since I first saw him. He was a guard that worked in the institution I was at in Brazil. He saw me in my room one day , after that he would always stop by my room and start abusing me. I told my doctor and he changed my room key. Somehow he managed to get his hands on my room key and here he was. He was just too close to me, close enough to bite me. I was not going to allow this. I couldn't control my anger anymore. The lights as usual started to go on and off, on and off and the glass windows shattered everywhere. James became aware of this and also quite excited at the same time for some reason. His hands started rummaging around my body as his hands move so did his lips. He forced me to kiss him. Yes, the bastard had enough courage to, that was when I snapped.

I threw him into the wall in front of us. I pinned him there with my power. This wasn't working yet, his evil grin was still on his ugly face. I decide that I would cause him pain, enough pain to show him how I was feeling. I could see all his thoughts, ugh, they were seriously the most perverted sights ever. My power started to take over his mind so he started to scream in pain. Out of no where someone kind of exploded and James felt to the floor in seconds I burned him and he was dead. That was it, I had killed him. I wouldn't have to suffer any more . For what was worth it , do you know what , I did not regret it. This incident hadn't been the only one I had to confront a vampire, let's just say that there had been others much, much worse.

END FLASH BACK

Carlisle could definitely see the anger in my eyes once he had said the word. He tried to calm me down.

"Isabella, are you alright? Was it something I said that hurt you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you in anyway…" However before he could continue I was inside his head and speaking to him. Usually when I did this it hurt the other person but I didn't know this doctor he was still a stranger to me. I spoke to him slowly but with a menacingly tone to.

"Dr. Whoever-you-are don't you ever say that word again, because if you do the pain you're feeling will be ten times worse, now leave." I stopped and so did his screaming. He didn't leave however which was pretty strange. Most people would basically just run for their life's but again he was a vampire and not a normal human.

"Isabella I trust you know what you've just done is wrong. I told you I meant no harm. We have a rule here that once a patient attacks his doctor the same must go into quarantine, what do you think about that." He said this while straitening up his clothes .

"No, please. I'm sorry. It's just that I couldn't control my anger again. Please don't make me go , please I beg you . Anything but that ,please…" I hated to go on quarantine. It's this place you go and stay there no able to get out and do anything. It's horrible.

"Anything… you say?" He questioned with a mischievous grin on his face.

"Yes, but do not ask me to take my clothes off because then you'll be sorry." I closed my eyes and crossed my arms over my chest, when I reopened them he was looking intently at me.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to be rude."

"Well in that case I want you to come with me, thought this way ."He positioned himself at the door and motioned me to move out of the room.

"What, but, where are you taking me?" I had no idea where I was being taken.

"Well, of course to my house, where do you think I was taking you?" He asked.

"Your house but why would you? after all I did to you back there you still want to bring me to your house?" I could believe him. He definitely had a nice heart.

"Well you did apologise and I really want to study your case closer and you can also meet my family." He lead me outside and next to a black BMW .

"Ladies first!" He motioned for me to go in, I obeyed.

"So are you ready to meet my family?" He asked while slowly making his way out of the parking lot.

"Umm… are they as kind as you?" I asked a little shyly and sinking back into my chair which by the way was very comfortable.

"Yes, I think you'll like them and I know someone who will especially like you…" He spoke while looking forward very attentively.

"And who would that be?" I asked suddenly very curious.

"I won't tell you just yet, actually let's see if you can make out who it will be after you meet them." He replied still looking forward and not at me .

"Ok then, let's go I can't wait to meet them, it's not like they bite anyway!" I said this sarcastically. At this moment he looked at me straight in the eye and said.

"Yes, they do actually." His tone was so serious that I took hold of the seat for something to hold on to.

"Oh goodie, can't wait to meet them now." I said that and gave out a little scared laugh. just looked my way and said,

"Don't worry , I'll take care of you." he gave me a warm smile. I felt at home with him. Yeah I was ready to meet them and also start to live this new life which well, looked to be pretty exciting.

**Hope you enjoyed ma first chapter. Promise i'll update as soon as i can. Please do review, all reviews will be taken on board.**

**Lots of love**

**xxx **

**Eduarda:P**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the next chapter, sorry i only updated today tests and revision you know, but here you are enjoy!!! xxx Beijinhos Sorry guys if i didn't make ir clear, i re-wrote a little just to make it clear that Edward is a vampire, his eyes are lighter when he is happy but dark when he's in a mood, it's clearer now, once again thanks for the review and story alerts!!!! xxx**

**Disclaimer: Of course i don't own Twilight, it sucks but that's life...**

**The journey didn't take very long. Dr. Carlisle was very fun to be around actually. We talked about mostly about his family and he explained to me a little about each of them. To tell you the truth I felt quite jealous of them. They had an amazing father that was always there for them, me , well I would have been lucky to get a card on my birthdays . He never called or tried to maintain any form of contact with me which really hurt. I was relieved to know that at last I would have a room to myself. **

**We reached the Cullen's house and Dr. Carlisle parked the car. It was enormous and looked to be very posh . I could see five cars in the garage: a red BMW M3 Convertible, a yellow Porsche, A Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, a Jeep Wrangler and a silver S60R Volvo. WOW , that's all I was able to think at the sight. This new family of mine, they must be literally sitting on money. As if they were waiting three people came out of the house and were standing at the door waiting for us to step out of the car. I stood there for a few seconds just trying to calm my breathing down.**

"**Ready Isabella?" Dr. Carlisle said. I turned to look at him, I hadn't realised he still called me Isabella.**

" **Please do call me Bella" I playfully asked.**

"**Sure as long as you call me Carlisle , so let's go?" He asked once again.**

" **Yes Carlisle, let's go meet your family" I tried using his name, he gave me a bright smile at my attempt.**

**I could fell their stares while I got out of the car. Vampires, that's what they all were. I was probably going mad. Moving into a vampire family, oh Christ help me please!**

"**Carlisle dear, who's this?" A beautiful woman around Carlisle aged asked, I guess she was his wife.**

"**You must be Esme, correct?" I asked . I stuck my hand out towards her for a hand shake and she quickly responded.**

"**Yes, yes and you're Carlisle famous patient Isabella, correct?" She used my words but she seemed to be really nice, just like Carlisle.**

"**Bella please, nice to meet you finally." Instead of a hand shake she embraced me in a warm hug. I hugged her back. Next to her stood a gorgeous blonde who well could probably pass to be a model. I think she was Rosalie.**

"**This here Bella is Rosalie, Emmett girlfriend." He gestured to the blonde next to Esme.**

"**Hi" I just nodded to her. Just looking at her could be quite intimidating.**

"**Hello Bella, pleasure to meet you." Once again I was hugged by her, I was at first quite taken back. Could she really like me this much from first sights.**

**Next was a boy . Short hair, a little muscular but only slightly. There was something in his eyes which scared me somehow which I could really put my finger on.**

"**This is Jasper, Alice's boyfriend" Carlisle pointed to him. His eyes suddenly widened at the mention of his name.**

"**Hello Jasper" I shook my head at him with a smile. He however looked to fell sick. He nodded to me.**

"**Bella, nice to meet you." He tried to compose himself but it didn't seem to be working , so he just took off inside the house.**

"**Did I do something?" I asked while looking at Esme.**

"**No dear, but Jasper hasn't been turned for such a long time and he's just getting to grips with blood lust and your blood smells quite good which doesn't really help his craving." He smiled at me. I gulped down, I could fell sweat forming at my forehead.**

"**Don't worry Bella , he won't do you any harm, remember I'm here ok!" Carlisle tried to calm me, he took hold of my arms and directed me inside the house. It was so beautiful inside. A flat screen television with two slick black sofas, a loveseat at the corner and some detailed furniture which was spectacular. I was zoning out inside my thoughts that I didn't realise that Esme had been talking to me.**

"**Sorry, I was a little zoned out, it's just your house is so beautiful." I quickly spoke whilst still looking around.**

"**Thank you dear but from now on this will also be your house so make yourself at home" She spoke looking directly at me. She was so caring, I felt even more jealous now that I meet their mum. Damn they were some lucky blood suckers…**

"**You're room is upstairs Bella, Rosalie will show you to it ." He motioned to the stairs. He also added, "Jasper wanted to apologise for his scene while with you so he took your baggage up for you." He game me a little sad smile while holding my shoulders.**

"**Tell him I'm very thankful for it." I answered him displaying a smile which seemed to lighten the mood. He just smiled and told me to follow Rosalie, so I did. We went to the second floor through some wooden stairs. My room was just before the bathroom which I was able to see because the door was opened and it was also next to someone's room all I was able to see was a glimpse of a piano before the door was closed.**

"**Here you are Bella make your self comfortable" Rosalie spoke and was quickly making her way out of the room but I stopped her.**

"**Rosalie would you mind helping me unpack?" I asked praying she would say yes. She smiled greatly at that.**

"**Oh yes , sure I'll help" She answered giving a little clap at my question. I opened both my suitcases and Rosalie just stood there at a moment looking at me with questioning look on her face.**

"**You don't do much shopping do you Bella?" She asked.**

"**Hum… no, not really why?" I spoke while I took my book collection out of my bags. I didn't realise but one bag was filled with only books.**

"**Hooray, you're so going to love Alice. We have to take you shopping with us. Oh my God we're going to be like best friends, yes!" She made a little happy dance while I just laughed at her. We had forgotten the door opened, looking at the two of us was a boy or may I say a smoking hot guy. He had the most amazing green eyes and his hair was different it looked to be a bronze colour. He wasn't laughing with us though he just stood at the door frame, his arms folded . He was wearing some black jeans and a white shirt which tugged tightly to his abs which were perfect and toned. I stopped and Rosalie turned around to see why I had stopped. I looked to his eyes and found myself to be stuck to them but no, they weren't the same colour they had become dark, almost it was like he had a magnetic field in him which pulled my eyes to his. He looked at me with a confused expression which I couldn't understand.**

"**That's Edward Bella, don't worry about him he's a convinced womanizer but he'll stay out of your way. We had a talk to him already." She looked at me and I had snapped to look at her while she spoke. Once I had looked back he was gone. Where had he gone, oh crap I must have probably scared him or something. Stupid old me, I just had to mess it up. Oh well I'll probably see him later.**

"**He's gone Rose" I spoke to Rosalie. She smiled at me .**

"**Sorry but can I call you that , it's just I'm used to it , it was my grandmother's name too." I asked. I was quickly reminded of nana. She was the only one I really remember now-a-days. She at least came and visited me once in the clinic but unfortunately I heard that she died 5 years ago.**

"**Yes, yes most people call me that already actually, what a coincidence." She once again laughed.**

"**So I've seen you desperately need some help with your clothes. You practically haven't got more than what like five shirts and six pairs of jeans and pants" She spoke and looked down at my clothes.**

"**I think so too actually. When could we go shopping?" I asked her as I sat down in the window seat.**

"**Let me make a phone call and we can be gone ,ok!" She quickly took out her mobile and dialled some unknown number in a sec someone had picked it up. She told the person that I had arrived and didn't have any clothes, I coughed at that so she could take a hint. She did but she only said I had a minimum amount and that it was an emergency. The call was quickly over and in 10 minutes Alice the other Cullen daughter was here.**

"**Isabella, am I glad to finally meet you" She creamed and run towards me and gave me the most warm hug ever that I felt back into the bed, we all started cracking up in laughter.**

"**Call me Bella, and it's nice to meet you too Alice, so can we go shopping?" I asked her , as I got up and brushed the creases created on my clothes.**

"**Ohmygod Rose, I love her already. Bella fashion is my favourite language. Come on let's go no time to waste" Having said that I was being dragged out of my room.**

**I saw the same boy , I looked at him again but this time he laughed and actually spoke to me, "Good luck Bella, you'll need it in order to survive." He laughed while Rose and Alice dragged me out and into a car. I was beginning to get anxious.**

"**Guys , all I need is like a pair of clothes, yes, that's all I'm going to buy , ok!" I told them. They both turned around in their seats because I was stuck at the back of the Porsche. They grinned wildly at each other and Rose spoke,**

"**Bella with Alice here the minimum you may buy is around four bag of clothes" She told me while I just shrugged back into the seat. Rose turned around and touched Alice shoulder so that she would back at me and they both said in unison,**

"**Shopping Spree, girl" They even did a high five and turned the volume to 'a thousand miles' which is a really girly song and started singing out loud to it and we were on our way. It was embarrassing , seriously how did I get myself into this I kept asking myself. I look back towards the house and Edward was at his window I grinned back towards him very evilly but he just laughed and when he noticed me looking he seemed to laugh even eyes had turned lighter like earlier. Hell, I was in for a long evening… **

**Hope you liked it, keep the reviews coming please, Love you guys **

**xxx dedicated to Ms. Curti lol bj...**


	3. Chapter 3

HERE YOU ARE THIRD CHAPTER!!!!!!!! Enjoy...

As we made our way to the mall in Seatle at an alarmingly high speed, I learned more about Alice, Rose, and the rest of the Cullens. They told me the basic things about being vampires, like, the exhilarating speed, the incredibly sensitive hearing, the supernatural strength and inhumanly beauty. They told me they had no need to sleep, which to be honest I found quite unfair, as there were many things I would enjoy doing through the night. I also discovered that some vampires have special gifts. Alice could see the future, Jasper feel the emotions in a room and Edward could read minds, lucky me...how embarrassing!

In no time at all we arrived and as I stepped out of the car, Alice was already in front of me and dragging me down the car park. Rose was walking just behind us with a smug smile on her face after seen Alice dragging me.

"Bella, welcome to shopping with Alice." Laughed Rose.

I looked at her with a confused expression. "What so bad about it?"

"You find out soon enough."

"Rosalie Hale, do not try to scare the girl!!!" Said Alice in a warning growl.

Rose just smiled, as we started to make out way from shop to shop. In an hour I already had 3 bags of clothes and 2 pairs of shoes. Alice and Rose refused to let me pay for anything, saying that it was my welcome home present and for me to just enjoy myself. Soon I realised there was no point in arguing with them and so just agreed to it and was allowed to be taken from shop to shop.

We were now in Victoria's Secret, a shop I wasn't too fond of. Rose and Alice threw some underwear over to me and told me to go try it on. Sighing i went over to the dressing rooms and quickly stripped, and put on the underwear and bra. As i stepped out to let Rose and Alice take a look, i found myself face to face with Emmet.

I jumped back startled and glared at him. "What the hell are you doing here Emmet??!!??"

After getting over them shock of seeing me in nothing but my underwear he smirked and took out a camera phone, snapped a quick picture and slipped the phone back into his pocket while i was still coming to grips with that just happened. Oh, did i forget to mention that Emmet is the prankster of the family?

"Emmet!!" I screamed. Next thing i knew Rose, Alice and now Edward were standing in front of me. At seeing Edward i stepped back and pulled the curtain across my body, while blushing furiously.

I looked up and saw Edward staring at me with a slight smile on his beautiful face and his breath taking green eyes penetrating my eyes. After being lost in his intense gaze for a few seconds he looked towards Rosalie, who had turned -with an angry expression on her face- to Emmet.

At meeting her eyes his smirk disappeared and was replaced by an innocent face of a child.

"Emmet why are you and Edward here?" She asked in a low and far to calm voice.

"Relax honey, i only came to bring food for the human, and for some reason Eddie wouldn't let me come alone."

"Emmet! How many times have i told you not to call me that!?!" Edward snapped. "And of course I'm not going to let you come by yourself. Knowing you, you would get into trouble before even getting half way here."

While all this was going on, i quietly slipped back into the changing room and put my clothes back on. Emmet had just snapped a picture of me and was planning something with it i was sure, all i had to do was get it back somehow and prank him back. No one messes with Isabella Swan. As i stepped out only Alice and Rose were there.

"Sorry about that Bella, Emmet can be a real idiot at times." Apologised Rose, a slight smile appeared on her face.

"Um…that's ok Rose, where are the boys in any case?" I asked, while looking around.

"They're waiting outside for us. Come on let's go and pay so we can go."

As we headed to the till, i spotted Edward and Emmet standing outside. Edward with a pleased look on his face and Emmet looking upset. He must have heard Rose call him and idiot. After paying we went to meet the boys, and that's when something else occurred to me.

"Hey Alice, how come you didn't see Emmet coming here?"

She answered with an annoyed look on her face. "He knows how to mess with my visions; he kept changing his mind all the time so i couldn't see what he was planning."

"Oh right"

So that meant that no one else apart from me knew about the picture Emmet took. That's ok, i had an idea how to get him back already. As we approached the boys Alice smiled and winked at me. I guess she knew what to do.

"Hey Emmet, so you said you brought me lunch?" I said to him, looking as innocent as i could.

He gave me a goofy grin and held out a small backpack, i tool it from his big hands and looked inside. A sandwich and a bottle of water.

I looked back to see him staring at me, waiting for me to say something. "Thanks Emmet, it's nice of you to do this."

In a way i was really touched that he went to the great lengths of making me lunch and bringing it over to the mall, that had quite a few fast food places where i could have eaten. But no way in hell was he going to get out of the revenge i had ready for him.

"You guys wait here, I'm just going over to that shop to get a chocolate bar then we'll go find a place to sit." They all nodded and just as i was about to turn around, i caught Edward looking at Alice and nodding at her. He then turned to look at me, and gave me that wonderful crooked smile of his. My heart raced as thoughts of how handsome he was flew across my mind.

"I'll come with you." I simply smiled not trusting myself to speak and made my way to the shop, with Edward close behind.

"Whatever idea you have prepared for Emmet, i bet it's a good one. All Alice let me see of her vision was a fuming Rosalie." I then remembered that Edward could read minds and blushed, as my previous thoughts about him came back to me.

"Right, thanks. Would you help me out though?"

"Sure, what do you need?"

I told him in my mind what i wanted him to do, but he just kept looking at me, waiting for me to say something. When a minute passed he spoke.

"So, are you going to tell me?"

"I just did" I replied tapping my head.

We had reached the candy section by then; i grabbed a Kinder Bueno and made my way down to where the magazines were. I cast a quick look in Edward's direction to see him frowning.

"If you don't want to do it that's ok Edward." I said turning to face him.

"Its not that, it's just for some reason i can't read your mind. It's never happened before." As he said this, his eyes were looking intently into mine. I let out a sigh of relief at the news, and smirked. It was good to know that my thoughts were safe, even if there was something wrong with my brain.

"That's good new"

"For you maybe, not for me. You're a very unique person Bella; i would love to hear how your mind works." I just smiled at him. It was so good to finally feel wanted by a family. People i knew would look out for me no matter what.

"So what do you need me to do?" He asked again.

I turned to face back to the magazines, having just found what i was looking for i told him,

"I need you to distract both Emmet and Rose, while i put this in his backpack." I said holding up the Playboy magazine i had in my hand.

Edward smirked and nodded, "No problem."

"Thanks"

I paid for the things and we went back to where the others were. Emmet had his arms wrapped around Rosalie. They looked like the perfect couple, which they were. Emmet had the backpack on his back.

"Lets go and find a table" We all followed Alice as she found us a table for 5. While no one was looking i mouthed "now" to Edward.

"Emmet pass me the bag please." Emmet quickly did as requested and looked as i started opening the bag. Just then Edward spoke to him.

"Hey Emmet" when both Emmet and Rose looked away i slipped the magazine into the bag.

Alice was trying to stifle her giggles as i pretended to still be taking my lunch out when Rose and Emmet turned back.

"Alice" said Rose in a irritated voice, "what are you laughing at?"

Alice simply pointed at me, as i took out the magazine. Rose said in a bored voice, "What, its probably just one of my fashion magazines."

"Sorry Rose" i said, "but this is no fashion magazine. It's a Playboy magazine."

Rosalie's face went from calm to, as Edward had said earlier, fuming. She turned her face to Emmet who now looked even paler then normal.

"Explain, now!" Rosalie hissed at him.

Emmet looked scared to death, and that's saying something as Emmet is big and intimidating himself. If looks could kill Emmet would be beyond dead. With a shaking voice he looked from the magazine to Rose.

"Rose baby, i swear to you that is not mine."

"Do not lie to me Emmet Cullen, it was a in YOUR bag, that only YOU use!" Rosalie was now livid.

I looked around to see people starting to look at the beautiful girl who was raising her voice, i saw Alice with her face down on the table, trying harder then ever to stifle her giggles, then at Edward who was having a hard time keeping his face composed.

"Rose, why would i need that when i have you?" Bad move Emmet.

"So that's all you want me for, just staring at and sex?!?!? You will be so sorry Emmet, I'm going home now and you are to stay away from me and our room for the next month while i think of something better to do with you!"

"Rose please, that's not mine. I swear to you. You can't do this to me! I'm your husband!" Poor Emmet had to resort to begin. It was too much now i was laughing so hard tears were running down my face.

Suddenly i feel myself losing my balance and falling to then side. I prepared myself for the impact with the floor, but it never came. I then realised that Edward had taken hold of my arm as soon as i started falling. I looked over to him still laughing and managed to get out a "thanks" in between.

At that moment Rosalie looked over to the three of us. She stared daggers at Alice and Edward and glared at me.

"Why are you all laughing?!?"

"Rose, I'm so sorry but i have a confession to make." I managed to say, struggling for breath.

"Go on"

"Well, the magazine is not actually Emmet's, i just brought it at the shop now and put it in his bag while Edward distracted you guys" here she glared at Edward, "then pretended it was his so you would be angry with him. But i didn't mean to upset you."

"Why did you do it then?" I saw Rose was having a real hard time trying to keep calm at me and so i once again put the blame on Emmet.

"Well, when Emmet turned up at Victoria's Secret, he snapped a picture of me on his phone that no one saw. And since you told me he was the family prankster i assumed he was planning on doing something with that picture and so i decided to prank him back by scaring him to death." I shot an innocent smile at Emmet; he just stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Well, well Emmet, you just got played at your own game and by a human too. How happy Jasper will be to hear that after what you did to his motor bike last week." Rose cracked a smile half way through my explanation and turned back to her husband.

"What no, don't tell him?" Moaned Emmet.

"You are in no position for making any requests right now! And delete that picture of Bella right now!" Rosalie was back to angry again.

"No, I'm going to use it to blackmail her!"

"No, you're going to print copies and send it around school, liar!" Alice said with her eyes sparkling at Emmet getting into trouble. People had gone back to minding their business so now it was just the 5 of us again.

"Stupid pixie of a sister!" Emmet grumbled and was shot a death glare from Alice.

He was now holding his phone in case anyone tried to take it form him by force. What he did not know about or expect was me and my power. I concentrated on the phone in his hand and imagined it been lifted out, as soon as Emmet saw the floating phone he tried to make a grab for it, while the other Cullen's just watched with surprise clearly written on their faces. But Emmet was to slow, by the time he got up the phone was already within my reach. It had floated across the table to me and was now directly in front of my eyes. I reach out and took it in my hand, the Cullen's were all amazed but Emmet soon snapped out of it and was on his way around the table to me.

"Edward, quick hold him while i delete it!" Edward was quickly and gracefully out of his seat and blocking Emmet's way.

"Emmet, unless you want something really bad to happen to your precious jeep, i suggest you sit down right now."

"Thanks Rose." I said while looking through the files to find the picture of me. Out of the corner of my eye i saw Emmet's upset face and him walking back to his seat. I found the picture and pressed delete then snapped the phone shut and threw it back to Emmet. He caught it with one hand and put it away, a pout on his face.

"Bella, you may not be a vampire, but you'll fit in great with the rest of us. That i promise." Alice had come around to hug me while Rose and Edward grinned at me.

"So Emmet, you were going to send my picture around the school. Well, let me tell you something, you have picked the wrong girl to mess with." With that i turned around and headed back towards the stores, with Rosalie and Alice on my heels.

"Emmet, you have finally found your match. Bella seems to be very mischievous." I heard Edward say to Emmet as we left.

"Man, I'm so getting them back!" Having said that they leave towards their cars to make their way back home .

All rights reserved to Luciana xxx


	4. Chapter 4

**!, sorry for not updating sooner. THANKS FOR ALL REVIEWS and those story alert and favourite messages. Bella is beggining to get more comfortable with Edward in this chapter, should be okay, enjoy...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight, unfortunately **

**This display that I made in the mall had been my first in a while. I had kind of grown out of practise if you could put it that way. Before I moved I had a special room where I was allowed to train levitating skills and also this thing which I called mind overtake, where I sat down on a chair and my old doctor used to try and get inside my head and see my thoughts or even try to make me feel pain. However this was all just training, I had never had to use my power in a battle. **

**I knew Emmet was probably really pissed at me, but hey, it was my picture and it showed all my body parts which were private and not to be seen around school. Talking about school I had forgotten but tomorrow would be my first day at 'normal' school. I had never attended this kinds of school so it would probably be a new challenge. Yesterday , we came home with around eight full bags mainly clothes but some with shoes including dangerous, very dangerous high heels and also make-up stuff which I didn't really think we needed. I was never really the one to use it, well to tell the truth I had never really used any. Back in the other institution everyone especially the girls always said how ugly and dumb I looked and that not even make-up would it cut it, so I just decided not to use it at all but since I moved with the Cullen's I was sure this was probably going to change because Alice literally had a whole desk filled with lips sticks and this stuff called mascara and some really weird looking kind of make-up instruments. Scary!!!!!!!**

**I had been in my room now for around six to seven hours. Once we had arrived home yesterday I hadn't noticed but it was already dark. Eventhough I was really tired and almost falling asleep that little pixie wouldn't let me go to sleep, she forgotten that I was like any other human and needed sleep in order to gain my energy back. I checked the time when I went to bed it was twelve-thirty in the night. I only had time to put on some pyjamas and when my head laid on the pillow I blacked out and drifted into a serene sleep only to wake up to some noise downstairs. I stretched my arms and legs and yawned deeply trying to shake the sleep off. I grabbed a near by towel and toiletries and made my way to the bathroom still only half awake. Once I was in the shower I started to fell awake. The steamy hot water felt marvellous. I took my time and decided to wash my hair with my usual strawberry shampoo. As I finished and was out of the shower I brush my teeth and also blow dried my hair. I scrunched it up with a little hair moose. I quickly grabbed some underwear from my draw unaware of what I had picked I straight away put it on not realising what it looked like, as I was about to open my wardrobe which had a mirror in front I saw in what I was dressed. It was a pair of underwear which Alice bought me yesterday from Victoria's Secret. I gasped at my reflection and to hide my body wrapped myself with my arms, imagine if someone came in, oh God. I quickly opened the same draw and stomped my feet . Alice had bought me all new underwear, there wasn't one piece witch was really mine, crap! now what was I meant to wear? I just decided to stay with the same I had on . I looked through the closet and surprise! Once again Alice had done the same to my clothes, so wit Hough any choice I picked out a white tank top with cherry designs on and some jean shorts . When I say shorts I mean they are tiny but that's Alice, evil little thing she was. I looked to my right and saw that all my 'new' shoes were lined up in order to make it easier to pick them out. I chose some red pumps, which were really kind of cute with a bow on top. I didn't even bother to look in the mirror as usual, why should I no one cared how I looked. I looked to my bed and saw the mess it was and quickly did my bed and smoothed the covers down, I should at least make it look like I wasn't going to make the room a dumping ground. I quickly closed the door as I went out the room and strode down the stairs only to smell a lovely scent of freshly made food.**

"**Hum… food, great, where?" I kind of talked through mid sentence. I looked around and saw everyone sitting down on the table. The food was untouched and all eyes were on me.**

"**What, is there something in my face?" I asked moving my hands towards my face to check if there was something on it.**

"**I knew it Bella, the clothe would totally look great on you, oh yeah, you're probably wondering about your real clothes well there gone forever." She gave me a little smile but I could see she was looking scared waiting to hear my reply.**

"**You what… Alice they were my clothes. Did you have to throw everything out, even my underwear?" I shock my arms in desperation. At that all the guys looked at me and moving their eyes towards my jeans . Lord!, they though I had no underwear.**

"**Guys stop, I have my underwear on is just she bought me new stuff and throwed away the old." I quickly replied trying to make them stop looking at me.**

"**Thanks' for that Bella, I though Edwards eyes were about to jump out in a minute, if you didn't clear that up. Rosalie spoke.**

"**Dude, get a grip. You were like totally drooling at Bella. Is like you're undressing her with your eyes or something! " Emmet had to always be the stupid one, didn't he. (I don't mean to say he's stupid, I like Emmet he's great. This is just for dramatic effect.)**

"**Emmet" Rosalie screams and hit's the back of his head. I just laugh, everyone joins in.**

"**Come Bella. Esme made all this just for you. Stop looking at Edward or the food will go cold" I looked embarrassed, she caught me starring at him. Edward just starred back, his eyes held something I couldn't quite put my finger on, interest or maybe even…I stopped myself before I started getting the wrong ideas . I remembered what Alice had said, Esme did all this for me, I was sure beginning to love her.**

"**Esme you shouldn't have …" I was stopped mid sentence by Carlisle.**

"**Bella, you're one of the family and if that means Esme can cook for you be it." He smiled at me.**

"**Darling I love cooking even though no one eats it. So now it's the chance. Go ahead , dig in." She motioned for me to eat. There were a selection of cheese, pancakes, toast with butter, ham, juice and coffee.**

"**Ok, then." I didn't realise but I just helped myself to the food as I knew they wouldn't eat any anyway, and most would probably go to waste. I had to remember of those that didn't have any food and just how fortunate I was to have all this. I made a plate full of things and started to eat but stopped because of the sudden silence . I wiped my mouth and looked up to see all seven vampires looking at me with eager eyes.**

"**Sorry, we shouldn't be starring. I know how you hate it." Carlisle spoke, they slowly began to make small talk between each other and let me eat probably read my file.**

"**Esme, if you were human you would probably be cooking for the queen. That's how good you are." I smiled at her while she stopped to listen to me.**

"**Oh thank you Bella, I'm so glad you like it." She smiled at me genuinely and I replied with the same.**

**I kept eating but I could feel a pair of eyes on me. I looked up to see Edward starring at me. I gulped down the piece of cheese in my mouth and just starred at him.**

"**Continue please, I just love to watch human feed. It's very amusing." His voice softly demanded to me. I loved it, I could probably get really used to it. I continued to eat and he would just seat there starring. I wanted some juice, but it was all the way across the table. He stood at the end, but I could really come to ask him to pass me it, so I just concentrated o the jar and slowly it began floating in the air. i pulled it towards me and poured myself a glass of it. You know I couldn't really understand him, sometimes he looked at me with his green eyes and I was always mesmerized but sometimes his eyes would turn black and give me chills. I kind of made up a theory about that. I was so deep in though that I didn't realise Alice stopped talking and once again everyone looked at me in astonishment. They were vampires how could this simple gesture leave them open mouthed. **

"**Bella, Bella… I didn't realise how powerful you really were. I have to go to the clinic and pick up your file case. I be back soon." Carlisle spoke to me.**

"**That's definitely a great gift Bella, I didn't know why Carlisle was so impressed by your profile but I must say it's amazing" Esme spoke to me, she didn't know about it before, she only seen it now.**

"**Thank you" Was all I could say, while the others just looked at me. Until Alice of course spoke.**

"**Bella… Esme, Jasper and I have to go shop for your food. Rosalie and Emmet have to pick up their schedules from school and Carlisle has to pick up your file. Would you be alright here with Edward?" Alice casually asked , I didn't want to be any trouble so I simply answered.**

"**Yes, okay." She made a agreement with her head and they made their way towards their cars. I stood up and followed them to the door.**

"**Bye you guys" I shouted from the door.**

"**See you Bella" The responded back but not before Alice had her individual say.**

"**Edward try not to scare Bella too much ,kay, and Bella call me if he get's out of hand" She winked back at me mischievously and they left.**

**Okay this was definitely really awkward. I swigged my arms from side to side making courage to turn around to Edward when i did I realised he had changed seats and was now in the sofa. Me and Edward were definitely not very alike in personality I taught to myself. This was probably as awkward to him as for me . I sat in front of him on the opposite sofa, while he just sat back grinning back at me until some wind passed through us and his eyes suddenly went black again, I spoke even though I was fricking scared.**

"**You know I have a theory about your eyes" I spoke carefully not to trip I my words. He was taken back, I suppose he though I would be to scared to speak to him.**

"**What?, aren't you scared?" He asked his eyes becoming green again .**

"**No , plus I know about your eyes, so don't try to trick me I'm not dumb." To give my saying a impact I made my cup of juice floated all the way to my hand and I drank a little.**

"**Indulge me in your theory, if you will please?" He asked. Starring at me while i put the cup down.**

"**When you're angry with something your eyes go black and I'm sure 5 seconds back then you weren't angry just sort trying to make me scared." I answered him. He just looked in deep thought until he spoke again.**

"**Did I succeed?" He asked his voice was so low it was almost a whisper.**

"**Oh yeah, I would say so because other wise I would be lying and I don't lie just for the record." I knew I shouldn't have said the truth but it was right.**

**He just laughed and went up the stairs but stopped in mid point and turned around and asked.**

"**Are you ready for your first day tomorrow Bella?" Okay that was random I thought to myself, I answered quickly, well maybe a little too quickly.**

"**Yes" I knew he saw past my lie.**

"**Amusing, very amusing…" He looked down at me with such an intensity that I had to put the cup down because I was too scared I'll drop it any second. I shouldn't be feeling what I'm feeling with this look he gives me. I become so red that I could be put next to a tomato and you wouldn't spot the difference between us. He gave me that wicked grin of his which made my heat skip and continued on the stairs laughing and saying,**

"**Red, that has suddenly become my favourite colour" He laughed and runned up.**

**I became even more red from embarrassment if that was possible, it was so hot that I had to get a magazine from the table and fan myself to make some cold air. Once he was out of sight I spoke,**

"**And green has definitely become mine!" I just stayed there with the magazine and as Edward left me on my own decide to draw . Time passed by and I just sat there drawing, guess what I was drawing , it was…**

**THANKS GUYS, LV YU ALL. Luciana thanks for the inspiration... Please Review , i love your reviews they make me want to write more , that means more goodies for youxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Till next time**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I had interviews, tests and plus i got sick . Well, be happy guys i got at least an A. Thanks for all reviewers. I love all you guys, and please do review tell me whatever you think of my story, i don't care if it's harsh critisism, it will help me as a writer and definetly improve my story. Love you all and enjoy**

**Discalimer: No, i don't own anything of Twilight, if i did i wouldn't be writing this...**

**It was Edward's eye. I was so into it that I didn't realise that people had arrived until I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder. I jumped up straight away, shouting .**

" **What the hell?" I didn't see but all the Cullen's were back home.**

" **Sorry, Bella I didn't mean to scare you!" Alice stepped back and put her hands up in defence.**

" **It's kay, it was just that I didn't realise you guys had arrived!" I stretched my hands a little and wiped them in a cloth because by now they were all coloured with my pencils lead. They noticed my actions and moved closer to get a glimpse of what I had been doing, but I swiftly retrieved it back.**

" **No, no, no this is mine" I looked at it and pressed it into my chest so no-one could see it.**

" **Oh Bella, come on show us, or else!" Emmet had that evil grin on his face, this wasn't good.**

"**Or what, what are you going to do Emmet dear?" I asked clenching the paper and grinning in response.**

"**Tickle Time baby!" Emmet screamed and made a run to me at inhuman speed. In second I was down and being tickled to death, however I still had my drawing. I was crying by now so I begged him to stop.**

"**Please, mercy, I beg of you. I'll show it to you" I kept laughing until it all stopped.**

"**Okay then, show me" Emmet got up and pulled me up with him. The Cullen's all seemed to share an interest in my drawing.**

"**Well, it's not finished, and it's not that good honestly…" I was cut off by a loud scream, I checked, it had came from Alice of course.**

"**Ohmygod, you're a artist too Bella, that's awesome, whose are those eyes?, wait I know!, it's Edwa…" I shut her mouth with my hand before she spilt it out. Evil pixie , she had to figure it out. No Bella, keep your cool, she can't possibly know that you've fallen for him. She just can't.**

"**It's no-one I imagined it. It's just a normal pair of greenish , beautiful eyes." I said too much. In a second everyone was looking back to the drawing and you could clearly see smiles beginning to grow in their faces.**

"**It's Edwards isn't it Bella?, you're an amazing artist!" Carlisle smiled and praised me. I just nodded it off. Edward instantly appeared before me with those eyes that were perfect.**

"**May I see it Bella? Please?" He gave me the puppy look, I couldn't resist it, I just sort of handed it to him. He scanned the paper , but eventually he smiled.**

"**Thank you, it's truly an amazing talent, you're very gifted Bella." He spoke whilst looking into my eyes. A shiver run down my spine while he spoke. As usual I blushed. He just smiled in response and gave it back to me. As everyone had arrived home, Esme made me some food and after I was done I excused myself to my bedroom. I put my headphones on and turned the volume up on my ipod, Clair De Lune had just began playing. I entered my trance mode. As Carlisle had brought all my painting stuff up I was able to fell a little more at home. One of my powers was that I could draw anything that came into my mind. I would just simply concentrate and let my hands glide through the canvas. I started to paint. I couldn't figure out what exactly I was painting but I could just about make out the shapes of a few people. Time passed and I was finally tired around 3:30 am it was extremely late for a human to be up normally and I had school tomorrow. I changed clothes and brushed my teeth before going to bed. I slept pretty well that night. I was unfortunately woken by Alice who was pocking me so I would wake up. I looked at my watch it was only 6 and yet she was telling me to wake up. **

"**Alice it's 6 and school only starts at 8:30. LET ME SLEEP." I screamed and hid my face in a pillow. She tore it from me.**

"**Up now Bella, you have to get dressed and me and Rose have to do your make up." She managed to make me get up but the words make-up weren't quite sinking in to my brain.**

"**Make-up, no way Alice." I moved pass her and went into my toilet to brush my teeth.**

"**Take a quick shower and we'll be here waiting." I did what I was told and showered quickly . I washed my hair though which had paint in some part of it.**

"**Put these undies on Bella!" I couldn't believe her. This wasn't underwear suitable for school. A lacy black thong and lacy black bra. That was definitely a no.**

"**Hurry up Bella, or else you won't have time to eat." My belly was indeed in need of food. I loved food but for some good reason I wasn't half a tone in weight. I got out quickly and put on my chosen outfit for the day. I was so not going to were that, I wouldn't go down without a fight . Half an hour later I descend the stairs wearing a mid thigh pink skirt, a white tank top with some heels Alice had chosen for me. Me and heels didn't go but with Alice you can't argue. I ate really quickly. I scanned the living room no one there, the kitchen also no one. Why was it that only me, Alice and Rose were awake now. Like as if they heard me all the boys came down the stairs to join us. They looked so hot and it was only a school day. Emmet went straight to Rose and kissed her gently on the lips and greeted me.**

"**Morning Bella, stay up to late?" I had no clue how he knew but I just shock my head as in a no. He smiled and left with Rose under his arm.**

"**Bella you'll have to ride with Edward because me and Jasper will go together , kay?" She smiled and didn't even give me time to say no. I was so not going to admit to going to school with him. Jasper cut me out of though .**

"**Hi Bella. Sorry for not being around you for some time. You know my situation though , right?" At least someone asked me something in this house without getting over hills and just running off.**

"**It's kay I know Jasper. See you at school" He nodded and left following Alice to her car.**

**I finished eating and put my dish in the sink. I turned around and was greeted by Edward, leaning over the table where I had just stood from.**

"**Morning Bella, care to ride with me." He asked and motioned to his Volvo.**

"**Do I have another option?" I asked before getting out of the door.**

"**Guess not." He opened the door for me and quickly made his way around the car to his seat.**

"**You're a late one aren't you" He asked looking straight ahead getting out of the garage and onto the road.**

"**I beg your pardon, what?" What had he just asked me. Okay , not what I'm thinking probably.**

"**Late as in goes to sleep late, correct?" Gosh why did they all have to know.**

"**How do you know?" I asked and turned so I was facing him.**

"**We have exceptional hearing, Bella, and we don't sleep which means we hear everything. What were you doing up so late any way?" Was Edward curious about me. Well, you don't see that everyday…**

"**Stuff." I answered and turned to see that we had just arrived at school.**

"**Care to share?" He asked however made no move to get out of the car to go to class.**

"**Maybe later, now we have classes to attend to." I waved my schedule in front of his face. He griped it and scanned through all my lessons.**

"**Well I see you second period then." He got out , he though of opening the door to me but I was quicker than him. He walked beside me. I could hear whisperings about me, I tuned them all out however the whistles , I didn't succeed to good on. Edward moved closer to my side and place his right hand on my right shoulder as we moved into the school. Straight away the whistles stopped, thank God for that.**

"**Thanks, see you later Cullen." I was just moving toward my class when he grabbed my wrist and spun me round so I was facing him.**

"**Take care Ms. Swam ." He looked deep into my eyes , I was holding in a big breath which I only let out once he moved away. What kind of power was this that he had. It was if he had a incantation to him. I shook it off and made my way to gym. It wasn't that bad except for the fact that I knocked a two girls down and punched a boy in the nose when I tried to spike the volleyball.**

**I changed and was all ready leaving for Biology when I noticed Edward leaning against the lockers outside the changing room.**

"**Freaky much, this is the girls changing room Edward not a waiting room." I stood there looking into his eyes. I now noticed clearly how tall he really was.**

"**Don't worry , I was just waiting for this one lady to get out." He smiled. Dumb me of course looked around searching for some girl but it had just been the two of us now every one had left. **

"**Can't see her though." Poor guy probably got dumped I though.**

"**I was waiting for you dummy. Can't let you all lose around here or the guys will go insane." I looked at him with confusion clearly written on my face.**

"**Come on Bella, we have a class to go to." I said nothing and just followed him.**

**Edward of course had Biology too with me. Guess where the only spare seat was, … next to Edward Cullen, great, just my luck. **

"**I guess we'll be partners them ?" He grinned.**

"**No way Cullen." The teacher caught me and spoke,**

"**Guys , the people beside you will be your partner for this year so get comfortable. Holy Lord, why me, did I do something wrong? I looked at Edward he just laughed at me. Through out the class I didn't speak to him but concentrated on the class but I could certainly fell his glare on me. Class finished and so I runned out towards art, but before I was inside some girl stopped me from getting in.**

"**I see you're the one everyone is talking about, well, I'm Tanya the head girl.. Keep your hands off Cullen, he's mine or otherwise you'll be sorry." She moved and was turning around I could see that three other girls wee her with her. I was so not taking this.**

"**If I don't what will you do TANYA." I emphasized her name , she looked furious. I was almost cracking up. By now the whole school had king off stopped to look at us even the teacher could you believe that.**

"**Oh you want to see, oh I'll show you alright." She moved towards me as if she was going to punch me. I heard someone gasp, but could see their face. Her fist was inches away from my face but I managed to dodge it. I caught grip of it and twisted it to her right. Everyone now was sure whispering and gasping things about us. I didn't care. If this bitch though she was getting me this easily she was wrong, oh boy was she wrong.**

**I twisted her around even more and was now behind her with my grip of her arm with was behind her back. I moved it up a little and I heard her scream, I had broken people's arm lie this but I just wanted to cause her pain, I would leave the breaking for later.**

"**Get off of me you crazy bitch!" Oh , she was asking to get a slap, but I wouldn't level myself down to her.**

"**Well, it's going to be this bitch here that's going to put you into your place." I put her arm a little more up just causing pain. I swiftly grabbed her other hand and stuck it into her mouth. I pushed her body down to the floor and pressed my foot over her limbs.**

"**You dare call me anything and I'll make sure you haven't got any teeth to tell the story, got it. Move it ." I shrugged my leg of her and whipped myself. She took hold of her arm which was beginning to bruise. I took my bag of the floor and went to class. Through out the whole day no one dared say anything to me. Only this really ugly boy who had some sort of acne all over his face. Mike I think was his name. I just gave him a look and he run off.i had some lessons with Edward but we didn't talk much. I had brought to school my skateboard thankfully which meant that I didn't have to wait for the Cullen's to get home. It took me around 20 minutes to get there. By the time I arrived they were all there even Carlisle sitting down on the sofa ready for what seemed like an interrogation.**

"**Hello people, nice to see you're all happy, I'll just go … to my room." I was just about making my way to the stairs when Carlisle stopped me.**

"**Bella, the principle called me and warned me that you were in some kind of a fight . I believe you were going to tell me that weren't you?" Crap they knew.**

"**Of course but in my own time." I turned around but this time Alice pulled me to the sofa.**

"**Since when do you own a skateboard?" Of all questions she asks me this. She was some different girl/vampire.**

"**Hum… I don't know , around twelve I got this board. That makes it five years" I smiled she smiled back. Emmet was the one to talk now.**

"**Wow Bella, you showed that bitch some manners in school today. It was the talk of the day. Oh if I was you I would've kicked her badly and gave her some other bruises."He high fived me. Rose slapped him.**

"**Owwwww." I laughed the others joined in. **

"**You wouldn't hurt a fly, imagine a girl, I would kill you if you did, but I could do the job for you." She grinned, he just kissed her. The kissed prolonged itself a little too much.**

"**People, get a room will you." I pointed out.**

"**Sure, come Rose." I couldn't believe this two.**

"**Gross, I won't be able to sleep again." They all laughed now.**

"**About that, you never told me what you were doing exactly." Edward had a very good memory.**

"**I was painting. Maybe I'll show you guys it someday." I moved up to the stairs but Alice caught me in the middle.**

"**We're having a movie night Bella and you're our honour guest so please do change and come down. Today you're our queen." I laughed and went to change.**

**Being a queen I liked it. Oh, imagine what I could make them all do for me especially Edward. This was sure going to be a fun night…**

**Thank you for reading and please do review, it's this bottom down here in GREEN!!!! **

**xxx**

**Duda**


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to personally apologise to all readers and reviewers for not writing sooner, however I'm in no state to write anything anytime soon this week. I have had to stay in hospital for three days and they have concluded I have meningitis which sucks, plus I have a needle stuck to my hand right now actually, which doesn't make writing very appealing. I'm very , very sorry. I promise that as soon as my antibiotics are done and I'm sober again I will start writing, till then my sincere apologies…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for how late it is, but it was hard getting back on track... Well enjoy , hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. Sad but let's face reality**

**Alice had already told me that everyone would be present to the so called "slumber party". Rosalie and Alice went upstairs with me to my room. They wanted me to change into a pyjama. When it was time for me to actually change into it, once again I was paralysed. I though it would be some cotton, fluffy the bunny pyjamas but it was the complete opposite. It was a Victoria's Secret nightgown. It was red, with straps and a adjustment at the bust. For a honey moon that would have been a excellent choice but for a simple sleepover, it was so over the top. Rosalie almost sewed the dress onto me. I told them it would hang lose and would be all around me but it didn't work. After around 30 minutes, hair and make-up done they brought me downstairs. The guys had changed too. They were wearing some loose pants and simple shirts. Emmet had a blue shirt on, Jasper had a grey one and Edward… a simple white however it had to be the most impeccably made shirt in the world. It fit him extremely well and kind of showed off his perfect build. Well, that it something you don't see everyday I though to myself! As we reached the living room where all the guys were on the sofas either eating popcorn or playing play station. They noticed our presence and turned their heads to see us. It was actually funny, the look they had on their faces was irreplaceable. Emmet was sort of drooling as he saw Rosalie in her pink sating nightgown. Jasper looked cute, kind of immobilised by Alice's yellow nightgown. Edward however seemed to be the strangest of them all. He had a look of displeasure but fascination on his face. I looked at his eyes they had gone black. Oh boy , what was it this time , did I do something wrong or what? I couldn't bother with Edward anymore. At one point he laughed at me the next he was looking at me with his scary black eyes. God , how I hate men and then it's us women who are always blamed for being in a mood but he did look really nice in that white shirt I must say.**

"**So … are we watching a movie or what?" I spoke changing my eye sight direction so I was facing the other boys.**

"**Yes, sure . What would you girls like to watch, rom-com?" Jasper asked. I quite liked him now. At least he didn't look at me like Edward did . **

"**No, something … fun!" I answered before Alice or Rosalie could answer.**

"**Well sit down Bella , after all you're our queen and all your wishes will be granted." Alice displayed her beautiful puppy smile. She was a great person but I hated her when she played me like I was a doll. **

"**Emmet , baby what do you think?" Rosalie asked sitting on Emmet lap and kissing him gently. Emmet whispered something in her ear and she giggled. **

"**How about a horror movie, what do you say?" I asked them sitting myself down , making Edward have to move away slightly but he didn't seem angry and had definitely gone back to his old self- I mean calm when I say this. **

"**Bella, horror … that's a different choice in movies but as it is your night, sure!" Jasper answered me back , smiling. I noticed that Edward seemed to tense next to me. For some reason Rosalie and Emmet started to laugh and Edward hit Emmet's head. He folded his arms and legs and kind of felt back in the sofa. **

**Alice put the film on for us. It was the grudge. I kind of laughed internally to myself . This would be so much fun. From the past days that I had been here I saw that one of the things which particularly frightened him was to watch scary movies. This particular movie wasn't that scary but some scenes were quite tense, it would be the icing on the cake for me. To see Edward scared like a little girl. I had a bowl of popcorn all to myself , Cullen tried his best to snatch it from me but that one didn't work with me. It was hilarious to see peoples faces in the tense parts, I couldn't control my laughter. When Edward saw the scene where they showed the girl's face zoomed up he jumped up from the seat and his hands slightly touched my ankles when he looked down to his hand he jumped again. His face was price less, I fell off the sofa and was struggling so bad to contain myself that I had to hold my stomach. Everyone's attention seemed to go towards me. I managed to sit up but everything that came out wrong,**

"**Edward…jumped… girl that was zoomed… touched me…my ankles, like whoa… and he was off!" I didn't realise what I said but everyone seemed to laugh along with me, Edward said up with his arms folded and he stuck his tongue out to me. Can you believe that, Edward of all people! That made me laugh even more. Seriously that had to have been the best slumber party I've had in ages. **

**When everyone was over the shock of our crazy laughter earlier, we settled to watch some rom-coms. I didn't quite manage to watch the whole thing and felt asleep there on the sofa unaware that the softness which I was leaning on was Cullen. **

**I woke up and guess who was literally under my arm… Edward Cullen. For some reason I felt like he wasn't really asleep under me. I made a funny face, clicked my fingers , and yeah something kind of embarrassing I slightly brushed my tongue over his top lip which is kind of gross but I had to be sure and if he was awake he would certainly not be as still as he was. I noticed his hands clench but nothing else not even a flinch. I slowly got up from him so not to disturb . I noticed no one was down here which meant that they had to have been in their rooms. My belly started rumbling for some reason even though I had eaten a few hours ago. I made my way to the kitchen, opened the fridge and had a good long look inside. Most stuff was like container stuff probably because Esme wanted to cook something that wouldn't take to long for me. I checked the freezer and there was a huge tub of chocolate chip cookie ice-cream there. I took my chances and lunged my self at it with the biggest spoon that I could find. I settled in a high kitchen chair. I was there minding my own business and who has to arrive to spoil it… Edward of course. He stood there at the door frame I don't know how long when I noticed him there it gave me such a fright that I dropped my spoon,**

"**God Edward, what are you doing trying to kill me or what?" I asked.**

"**Something on those lines, I guess" He answered smirking.**

"**Sorry did I wake you or something, cause really it wasn't…" I started saying but was unfortunately cut off by him.**

"**I'm a vampire Bella, remember?" Once again he just grinned at me playfully. God he looked so good laughing. Why couldn't other guys look like that?**

"**Shame, forgot about that." I picked my spoon up from the floor and once again started eating the ice cream.**

**I took a big spoon full. It tasted amazing. I looked at Edward , I don't know if it was just me but he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself and his mouth seemed to be all watery or he was drooling, I don't know. I decided to tease him a little more. I finished the spoon I had and I instantly took more ice-cream but this time it was just loads of ice-cream. Edward stood there sort of hypnotized but them he did something I was so not expecting. He brushed his hair with his fingers, swore something indescribable under his breath and made his way to me. He took me in his arms and kissed the life out of me. Seriously no one has ever kissed me like he did. Sure I had been kissed many times by other boys but Edward just made them look sense less and totally naïve. He pulled me up from my seat so that I was standing and pressed me up even more against him. His arms snacked around my waist. I just kept thinking to myself . Vampire, that's what he is and he'll never change that. Could I possibly like one or even hope to spend time with one. Well at this particular moment in time I didn't care . I just grabbed the back of Edward's head with both my hands and suddenly we were both equally into that kiss. What it mean I didn't know but what I knew is that I didn't want it to stop. We only stopped once I was slightly out of breath and Edward sort of panting. I stepped away from his arms for a second just to look into his eyes. His eyes seemed to share some sort of passion or even lust. **

"**I wondered what colour they would become!" I stated in amazement.**

"**What?" Edward asked not knowing what I was talking about.**

"**Your eyes, silly. When you're angry at me they go all dark and gloomy but now there…" I sort of became breathless because his stare intensified.**

"**There what Bella?" Edward asked. Stepping forward towards me, he reached me and stroked my hand with his fingertips and moved them through the whole length of my arm until he reached the distance from my shoulder to my neck.**

"**They were black because I lusted for this." He slowly bent my neck back and one minute there I though he was about to bite me . I'm sure he could read it in my eyes but then instead he just kissed my neck very tenderly. I shivered. He just laughed playfully. That had to be the first time ever that he laughed at me for a good thing and not joking at me.**

"**And they go as you say lighter when I want to do things like this." He just finished talking and he quickly kissed my earlobe, I had to stop him gosh imagine someone appeared.**

"**Edward, we can't do this. I'm just a visitor here and what would people say if they saw the two of us doing this… in the kitchen ,in the middle of the night !" I didn't want to argue but come on I had a point.**

"**Sure then" Edward quickly swiped me up from the floor. I didn't even have time to protest.**

"**Edward what the hell?" He just shushed me with another quick kiss which once again left me wit Hough my voice.**

"**Pick that ice-cream tub Bella" Okay , I picked it up. A little weird but fine with me.**

"**You do know that ice-cream was mine, Bella. Now you're going to have to pay for it!" He told me serious now. I tried to reach my pocket for a five pound note I had but he grabbed hold of it. He brought it to his lips and kissed it when I turned my face away because of how badly I was blushing he licked my hand. I looked at him straight in the eyes. Gosh I forgot what I had done earlier . I licked his top lip to see if he was really sleeping which he wasn't . oh God how embarrassing I though to myself. **

"**Oh my gosh, do you know what I did to you whilst I was lying on top of you in the sofa?" I questioned him, hoping he would say no.**

"**If you're talking about that lick you gave me earlier yes I did fell that. Let me just say it is a great way to open your eyes!" Edward answered. If I could turn into a bucket of red paint I would have just turned then.**

"**I apologise, I was trying to check if you were…" As always he stopped me.**

"**I know, I know" He bent down and did my lips the same thing I did to his. **

"**I don't want you to talk. All I want you to do is carry that tub of ice-cream up. We're going to my room." Edward told me. Making his way out of the kitchen. Up the staircase, with me in his arms by the way and let me just tell you, I'm a big girl. Once we reached his room he placed me on my foot, grabbed the tub from me. Sat on his bed and started eating the ice-cream while looking at me in the eyes.**

"**You know I'm just deciding what to do to you as revenge for eating half my ice-cream." Edward said sitting up and placing it on the floor.**

"**Come here Bella. I won't bite you" He laughed a little. I slowly went to him and sat a little further away from him on his bed.**

"**Okay , a little closer." God what was he trying to do to me, make me crazy.**

"**Edward I can't get too close to you" I made a stop gesture with my hand so he would stop.**

"**And why is that my Bella?" He just said my Bella, oh my… I didn't know if I had it in me to stop him.**

"**Cause every time you come near me my brain gets blanked out and I can't think straight. That's why Edward." I said the last words a little louder than I expected. That made him stop and think for a few seconds but then he asked me,**

"**Do you fancy me Isabella Swam?" Why did he have to use the whole name? I had to answer him someday.**

"**Well, if I said no I would be lying . So there you go happy now that you got what you wanted?" I got up quite frustrated with myself and made my way to the window still which was slightly open so I could get a breath of fresh air. I breathed in and out a few times just to make my pulsation work correctly again. When I turned around he stood there in front of me and clumsy me bumped right onto him. He caught hold of bought my arms and traced cheeks with his own, I was hyperventilating now.**

"**I taught I would be able to hide it longer but Bella, I'm completely lost if you're not with me. This past days I tried to forget a little about you but all my brains seems to thinks about is you . It scares me what I fell for you because it is nothing I ever felt before for anyone else. All I want to know is if you allow me do to this" He asked looking at my eyes but then he kissed my cheek. I nodded a yes with my head. He didn't stop there .He kissed my nose, I said yes. He looked back to my semi opened eyes and asked,**

"**I won't ask your permission anymore from here on Bella!" He stood there waiting for my answer this time instead of shaking my head I took hold of his hair in between my fingers. Edward moaned while I did this, his head turned backwards.**

"**Edward you twat , will you just kiss me already?" I laughed , Edward understood what I said. He slowly placed me on his bed and started kissing me. You want to know how that ended, well…**

**Sorry for the small cliffy, thoug i'm glad to be back!!!!! Lv you guys, review please?!?!?!?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bella had been kissed many times back in her old home. Man who had extreme powers such as empathy, shape shifters, etc… but at this moment in time all she could think about were the deep green orbs that looked upon her with much intensity, he turned his head , his features became indescribable and he kissed her. Until now Bella had always thought that for someone's else mouth to be on yours was quite uncomfortable . Until that moment.**

**Edward made all those man look insignificant. He played with my lips , the first contact being only a brush past them, like if they were being touched by feathers, that left me wanting more. Then instead of kissing my mouth, he concentrated on my chin, my face, cheeks and forehead with such softness that left me totally speechless.**

"**May I say you're utterly delicious Bella." Edward whispered once he was now with his face stuffed in my hair. To my delight he went back to re-joining his lips with mine, shaping them to his, leaving me extremely wanting to feel something which I couldn't understand. Bella heard a moan which she recognised as her own. She lifted her hands up to his shoulders and took off his small jacket, smelling the scent that came from his muscular body. He felt cold under her touch but she just couldn't keep herself from slipping her hands under his top and feeling his lean body under her small hands.**

**As if her touching excited him, Edwards touched her with his tongue; she moaned when she felt his tongue intertwine with hers. Bella thought to herself,**

"**Curious … very curious how something so simple could affect her in such way!", all this being due to his glorious taste. Bella loved to eat and had tried many dessert but she just couldn't quite figure out what his was. Kissing Edward was so good that she just didn't want it to stop, as if he could read her mind he stopped, which made her groan in insatisfaction. **

"**Bella I'm so sorry I lost my self in the moment . I can't do this !" He stood up from the bed in which we were then. He straightened his clothes and went into his bathroom. OKAY… he kisses me like I'm about to leave or something and then he just stops. I got up from the bed I checked the time it was around 6 am now. I left the room making sure that I banged the door when I left . I made my way out of the house. Well if he just wanted me for that I had to at least keep the last of the dignity I had. It was really early but they were vampires , they didn't sleep. I runned as fast as I could out and into the woods. I hated him. How could he just kiss me like he did and then say he didn't want it, he didn't want me. I hated him and I hated Vampires. There just so fucking unpredictable. Once I couldn't run anymore I sat at a giant tree root. I sobbed for like an hour until I was suddenly aware that someone's eyes were on me. I stopped, recomposed myself and stood up, nest to the tree for balance. Out of nowhere something jumped on me and I realised it wasn't just someone but Victoria. I had seen her once , when James had brought her to visit the institution. She was beautiful but you could clearly see in her eyes that she was a beast. A dark, cruel and of course a vampire. Once she discovered James' death she visited me and promised to kill me whenever she could. She attempted many ,many times to do this however some holy soul would appear and save me in time. However she didn't stop herself to just kill me. She killed every single person I had had contact till then. The members of my family that were left, she killed every single one of them. Once she revealed this to me, I not only told her but promised myself that she would pay for it even if justice had to be done with bare hands. I hadn't seen her for years now. Until now of course. I tried to release myself from under her but she used her strength on me. I stopped and she suddenly smiled down at me, thinking of course that I was probably already tired but this was my joke. This was exactly how I removed someone else's power. She noticed that I was in a flash grinning wildly. She hopped off me and stepped back. She noticed my gift. I brought my arms forward and pointed to her. I could see a white cloud of smoke moving out of her and towards me but so could she. Though she couldn't do much about it because I had her immobilised with Emmet's power. I didn't speak of it before with the Cullen's because I was still unsure if I could really trust them and now I had made up my mind not to. Anyways I could do this transfer with anyone I liked and the good thing was I didn't need to touch them just feel their presence. Victoria felt to her knees once she saw the cloud moving out of her. She would still have her power but sometimes if I wasn't careful I could seriously make someone black out because their energy was also removed from them. I breathed deeply and steeped back away from her. When I looked up to her I saw that she was frightened of me. This was good very good. I decided to finally finish my promise. I used my strength to throw her towards the nearest tree and took hold of her in mid air with her head against the tree, her arms spread wide and same for her legs. Well, what power would I want to use on her. I decided to go on one that were mine. This no one knew. I had stolen my file once from my old doctor's office and wiped out most stuff. I had to do it otherwise they might have known for real just how powerful I was. So the Cullen's didn't have a clue of what I was capable of doing. My eye colour changed, it turned dark purple with a hint of red around the iris. I decided to enter her brain and make her feel pain. I was going to show her exactly what I had been feeling for this past years since what she had done to revenge her beloved James. I touched my finger tips to my head and concentrated on invading Victoria's mind. Her mind didn't think anything besides revenge. This was going to be better than I though , after all my move here served a good purpose. I started making her feel my pain,**

"**This Victoria is how I felt, feel and will always feel in my heart. This pain , was your deed. Now it's my turn to payback. Hope it hurts a lot." Withought having said anything else I moved all my thoughts to her. She screamed in pain, I just grinned.**

"**Stop it, it hurt to much. Stop it. If you kill me you'll have to deal with Volturi from now on. James new Aro. They were very good friends and he will be more than glad to kill you Bella." I couldn't believe her. I wouldn't. She killed all that I had left, I didn't care how bad they treated me but they were still my family. I would actually be glad to die by Aro. At least I would have accomplished my revenge. I wanted her to die now. Once again my eyes changed colours, now they were red , truly like a vampire. I was going to pinch her heart with my fingertip. This power had to be one of my most brutal one. Just a slight touch , anywhere in your body would cause you to die. I holded my hand a few centimetres away from her body but high enough for her eyes to see it. I spoke,**

"**This is not what I wanted but you made me what I'm today. This empty and dark person. Never again will you hurt someone else. They were my family. Oh and don't worry you'll die quickly!" I concentrated all my attention to her eyes. **

"**My heart is dead and hasn't had much happiness but so won't you." I finished and in a flash I struck her exactly were her heart was. I know it had probably stopped a long time ago but just by touching her skin it would kill her. I saw her eyes fade. It was just the same as seeing an animal die. Their eye colour just fades to dark. She fell to the ground . I wasn't going to allow her body to just lie here so I used all my force and shredded her to pieces like I did to James . Now there was no way of her hurting anyone. Once I had turned her to ashes my knees gave in. A drizzle of rain started falling over me. I looked up to the sky it had turned gray. It was me provoking that weather. I had once touched a little girl of 10. I was around 15 then and didn't really know what I had done but as I grew I noticed that every time I sobbed it would rain and if I felt angry a storm would start too. This just hurt even more, knowing that because of my powers my family had abandoned me and my world had turned upside down. I felt back and my eyes just trailed along the sky. I didn't move from where I was , I would just cry, let the fact that I killed Victoria sink in. Though could it be true what she said about the Volturi, well that didn't matter to me anymore, if they wanted to kill me I would make their life easier and not move anywhere else. If they wanted me , I would be at the Cullen's home and they surely know where that is. **

**Bella was unable to return home for hours. She only came back at the night. She could hear everyone's thoughts fro outside . She had unfortunately touched Edward which meant even if she didn't want it his power went to her. She had to change back into the old Bella. The one that had been rejected by Edward. No one could know about this . Crap , she left her mental barrier down and in a second she felt that Alice saw what had happened . She had to stop her from doing anything that would jeopardise her.**

**She run inside the house and saw all the family in the sofa, she didn't bother with the rest of them only Alice. **

"**Alice, room now!" I looked at her and went into her brain , no one would be able to know we were talking.**

"**I need to explain to you what just happened, come with me." I spoke to her inside her mind. All the Cullen's stared between the two of us and made faces as if they couldn't understand what was happening between us. **

**I went up the stairs and Alice followed. Once we were in my room I checked to see if they were outside the door, no, no one they had to be downstairs.**

"**Alice what you saw. I need to explain what happened. Just please listen." I begged her, she nodded in agreement.**

**I explained everything from the beginning leaving no detail out . Basically I had to tell her my whole life. As I spoke Alice started shedding tears. So did I actually at some points. Once I was done I stood up and faced the window and looked out while I spoke something else.**

"**Please Alice I told you this because I really do trust you but please no one can know, ok?" I turned to her to hear her response. In between her crying she spoke,**

"**I swear I won't tell anyone but I need to tell you. I can't hide it from Jasper . He knows me too well and can sense my emotions so he will find out one way or the other." She spoke to me and I could sincerity in her eyes.**

"**Okay but let me speak to him first ." I wanted to tell him myself. Alice told me he was downstairs in the living room. She stayed here in my room I didn't know why exactly. I went to find him. He was on the sofa and Edward was on the opposite one. This was probably going to be harder than I though it would. I went and sat next to him. Jasper looked at me and looked confused. I entered his mind,**

"**Jasper I need to tell you something, don't talk just listen ,better said watch it." As I said this I placed my hands on his face . A hand on each side and closed my eyes tight shut together. Images of me since a baby started appearing before his eyes. His face saddened at some points but mostly it showed fear and at a point were I showed Victoria's death he screamed and made me stop. I jumped up and away from him. I hated when people shouted , it always scared me. I stared getting further away from the more he stared. Until the wall was behind me, I sat down and curled into a little ball rocking back and forth. I felt Jasper get up and Edward too. I looked up and could see just how sorry jasper looked . I turned to Edward and I could see horror written in his eyes. Edward had read Jaspers thoughts. Now they new all my deepest secrets.**


	9. Chapter 9

He had seen all Jasper's thoughts. Crap, if I though it was bad enough Alice and Jasper knowing it was so much worse for Edward to know.

"How come you didn't tell us about you know you having that freaky power of yours" Edward asked. You could see the anger in his eyes they had suddenly become the black colour I hated so much.

"Well if you must know, I didn't tell you because I didn't want you guys to send me back to the institute. Everyone always gets tired of me at some point and tries to get rid of me, however I can't just die. I even tried killing myself at some point in my life which is not the point here. If I told you the truth about me, you'll guys would probably either want to get rid of me or try to hurt me which would end up with very serious consequences." I wasn't lying to them, but I didn't want to elaborate my answer any more than necessary. They both had seen enough of my dramatic stupid life.

"No, you're completely wrong. We would never get rid of you. Anyway you wouldn't be able to hurt us, remember we're vampires?" Edward probably became to scared of the vision and didn't watch it till the end because he didn't know about the vampire deaths. Jasper was quicker than me to explain it to him.

"Edward, Bella has killed quite a lot of vampires before actually. She's the strongest vampire I've seen, except maybe The Volturi. If we harmed her, it wouldn't end too nicely for us." He gave a little laugh which didn't sound very happy.

"Ok, wow. That was unexpected. Has Carlisle been made aware of this?" Edward questioned me seriously staring to my eyes. His eyes had returned to his normal shade, which was a relief.

"He knows I have some power but not everything I know how to do. I kind of got rid f some of my personal file info so it would make it my life a little easier. People wouldn't be as scared of me." I was the one sarcastically laughing now.

"He needs to know it Bella. I saw that you've killed James and Victoria. They were good friends with the Volturi. They will come to get you. We need to be preparing for it, he needs to know." I knew he was correct; I would have to tell him it sometime eventually, now the time has come.

"Jasper, call your father. Let's get this conversation over and done with." It was now or never.

"Sure, should I call the rest of the family, Bells?" They would soon know it too so I might as well.

In the quickest ever two minutes, every one was there with us; Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Esmee and Carlisle of course.

"Isabella, what is it you must tell us?" Carlisle asked he looked quite intrigued now and so did every body there.

"Carlisle, I erase some of my personal file. The one about my powers."

"Powers, what powers Bella?" Esmee asked.

"Esmee, I'm a different kind of person. Most people think I'm actually some sort of inhuman freak. I can actually take in other people's power not only from touch but mentally too. I can also block others from coming near with an energy force field. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier. There was so much I my past that I should have spoken about but I was scared. I need to tell you guys someone even more important about my past and not so past incounters." I explained.

"What could you have done that's so bad?" Carlisle asked truly amazed now.

"I've killed James when he was working in the institute, because he was trying to abuse me and I killed Victoria too. She wanted revenge for her mate's death. She wanted to kill me but I killed her instead. Now there is a good chance the Volturi might be after me." I was a little breathless. I said it all very quickly, so it took less time to sink in, they seemed to understand it.

"You're telling me Bella, that you, small you, killed James and Victoria by yourself. I can't believe this." Emmett started walking back and forth non stop.

"Emmet she did. I saw it in my vision." Alice explained.

"She clearly is lying. Look at her Alice, James was much powerful than me and I bet I could clearly make some damage in Bella." Emmett was a little too cocky today for my liking.

"Dude, if I were you I wouldn't get her pissed. Trust me. I know. I saw it all. "Jasper tried to talk some sense into him.

"You too Jasper! Christ you guys are such chickens. Scared of a girl, a human Girl." Ok that was it. I was now officially pissed.

"Can someone please control Emmett for or I swear I'll lose it." I was now tapping my temples to try and relax but Emmett wasn't helping me.

"Emmett stop it or I'll just let Bella beat you so bad that you'll learn to shup up when you're told." Alice tried talking to him but it didn't work.

"Alice, look. She's just a normal human girl she would never be able to…" I stopped him mid sentence.

"Enough Emmett, that's as much patience I have. You'll regret it mate, everything you've said to me." As I spoke I could sense my eyes changing colour, they went red. Emmett caught that and shup up straight away. He seemed to notice that the situation was much different than what he initially though.

"Bella, your eyes." Alice tried to point out but I was floating Emmett out of the house and outside to a near tree by them.

"That doesn't scare me Bella. Carlisle said you had some power this is just child's play put me down now."

Oh, he thought I was playing; he was in for a bumpy ride. Don't tell me I didn't say it earlier Emmett.

"Child's play, oh, I'm so going to bust you for that Emmett." I moved him further into the tree and set my feet apart wide for some balance, Emmett just laughed. I could hear Rosalie start shouting and getting nearer to me.

"Emmet stop you fool. She'll kill you."

"Yes, eventually." I answered with my head faced. I looked up at him and gave a evil smirk,

"Ok, that look is creepy. Stop it now Bella Put me down now or I promise to prank you for the rest of the month." He was so immature.

I stretched my arms towards him and entered his mind. I tried to show him very painful images I had gotten used to live with. He started to cry out loud now, telling me to stop. I though about what he said earlier, I was just a girl well let's have a proper physical fight them; let's see who's really the girl here.

"I know I'm just a girl Emmett, but let's see who wins in a fight." I laughed at him; he just snarled at me and started running towards me as if to attack me.

I jumped fifteen meters up over him and stomped his back whilst I was in the air, he felt face first. "First rule, never underestimate your opponent." I spoke in my girlish voice.

"Oh this is how you wan to play, I'll show you rules." He once more launched himself at me.

This time I wanted pain. I grabbed his neck whilst he was in the air and because of the vampire strength I had accumulated over the many skin touches I had with vampires I was let's estimate about four times stronger than Emmett. I pinched my nails into his neck. I threw him with one arm into the neared tree. The tree broke in half and Emmett went through it, only to stop at the next one. He got up, but before he could get up on his feet I was already in front of him, I acquired Edward's speed.

"What the hell how did you…?" Confusion was clear in his voice.

"I told you not to mess with me Emmett, now you are going to learn it the hard way." I spoke very angrily at him.

As he had already got to his feet, I gave him a sequence of punches in his stomach, he tried to make a rebound with his left hook but I dodged it and got to the ground only to knock his leg out of the way, only to see him fall straight on his ass. I got up and he tried to get up. I stood on top of him, over his legs. I guess my weight increased the more power I applied. I walked over him, hearing him scream in agony. I stopped on his chest, and placed my foot on his neck. He stopped breathing. I hear someone gasp behind me. I turned to look at who it was, Carlisle. I looked at him in the eyes and gave him a wink signifying that I would hurt him, at least not as bad as I wished to. However Emmett took this chance to grab hold of my feet and twist it so that I spun mid air, thankfully with powers I was much aware of my movements and landed on my feet upright. Emmett got to his feet but before he touched me, I changed my eye colour changed to a dark grey. I froze him from moving and brought my hand up to his to stand just a few centimeters from his face. A deep blue light came out of my hand which was directly in front of his face. He let out his breath, panics stroke his face, and he noticed that I stopped him from moving. He shouted for help but by now no one would dare try and stop me. I had also told Carlisle I wouldn't harm him. I came millimeters of his face before I threw a fire ball into the nearest tree making a huge burn hole through it. I let him move, he felt back once more. He didn't get up as I was standing just a foot away from him.

"I'll tell you this one more time boy never again in your endless life talk about me like you did before in the house, because otherwise I will make sure you won't make it to your next feeding. Got it Emmett?" I asked menacingly holding my hand up with the light in it.

"Ok, Bella you win. I'm sorry I said those things. I promise I won't do it again anymore." He bends his head down in shame.

"Good!" I closed my hand into a fist and the light went off.

"Come on now. I need to eat something. Damn, my belly is rumbling!" I walked back not waiting for Emmett to get up.

"I wouldn't hurt him too bad. Even though I really, really, really wanted to." I told Carlisle.

"I think he learnt his lesson Bella. Come on inside now we need to talk." H e motioned us all to get inside as everyone followed us to see the fight.

We went inside Esmee had set the table in vampire speed. The smell was marvelous. She had made chilli con carne. For a vamp she could really cook. I sat down on the table and began to eat, everyone sat around the table watching my every move.

"Bella, you're extraordinary. I've never seen so many powers in one person." Carlisle spoke from my right.

"Carlisle, you haven't seen anything yet. " Alice told him.

"Bella, could you maybe show me some of those moves some day?" Emmett asked from my left. He was sorry I could tell.

"Yes Emmett. Some day." I grinned at him he grinned back.

"All right!" Emmett laughed out lout. Everyone laughed too.

"Guys we need to think of something. The Volturi is coming after me. I think I can protect myself but I don't know how strong I'm if I can protect the seven of you." I stopped eating and looked up at them." If you prefer I can leave straight away so you guys don't have anything to do with me." I had to give them the option.

"No Bella, I love you, I mean we love you. You can't leave us now." Ok, Edward could really make someone's feelings mixed.

"Yes Bella, you're already like a sister to me. Please don't leave." Alice pleaded.

"Even though you're new to our family we've all grown fond of you Bella, Please stay." Jasper was now the one pleading. They were giving me the puppy eyes. Before I could say anything Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, I can't let you leave. We already love as one of us and I have a responsibility over you, take care of your well being. If the Volturi really wants a fight I bet we can give them a ride for their money. Right guys?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes we'll stay by your side honey, no matter what." Esmee reassured me.

"We're all in this together now. " Rosalie spoke. I could fell even she was now my true family.

"Thank you guys but if we're to have any chance we are going to have to prepare for battle, and trust me it will get bloody." I spoke to them.

"We will be prepared Bella. This won't be an easy fight for them." Edward got up and hugged me from behind whilst I was sat in my chair. Everyone else joined in. I really was part of the Cullen family now.

"Guys I think I broke a bone and gosh, a nail!" Emmett , that guy was a joke.

**REVIEW PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!**

**THANKS FOR READINGXXX M**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight . All rights reserved to Stephanie Meyer.**_

"**Guys, I have to sleep now but I promise we can start practising in the morning." I was battered from such a long and eventful day.**

"**Of course Bella, have a good night!" Carlisle said.**

"**Bella, I have some pyjamas you can borrow if you want, I saw yours and they seem to be very… warm, I guess." Alice, that girl always had a answer for everything.**

"**Thanks, Al. I'll be off now, Night everyone!" I shouted going up the stairs.**

"**Night Bella!" They all answered back. This family really became a part of me, I would always fell like part of them.**

**I went up the stairs straight to my room. I picked the pyjamas which were surprisingly on my night stand. Alice, I thought to myself. I took my toiletries bag, pyjamas and a pair of underwear and went to the bathroom. I decided to take a quick shower. The warmth of the water felt extremely relaxing against my hard muscles. I had walked quite a bit today and it took it's tone on my body. I quickly finished. I dried my self with a towel that was just hanging from the door put on some panties and brushed my teeth. I had become so used to dressing outside the bathroom that I didn't realise I had picked my stuff up, and only in a towel went to dress myself in m room. Anyways it was not like anyone would be there right ?…**

**WRONG… lying on a chair ,sideways was Edward. Fuck, why did I always have to be in some sort of a twist to meet the guy. He had his eyes closed whilst leaning against the chair. He looked like a little angel. So beautiful… whoa, snap out of it Bella!, I was telling myself. He noticed my presence and opened his eyes. However his eyes sort of snapped fully opened like he had seen a ghost or something. I was by his side in a moment.**

"**Edward, oh Edward are you ok, what happened, you've practically gone another shade paler." I kneeled before him clutching to my towel. Hey, I was still in a towel, crap. I immediately looked down at myself and lifted my eyes to where Edward was looking. Yep , they were positioned towards by cleavage area. I stood up in one go , clutched the towel harder to my body and slowly started moving back towards where I had left my clothes. I picked them up but before I could return to the bathroom to change Edward had somehow moved and was once again standing directly in front of me. I was lost for words. Damn his super agility.**

"**Edward, what are you doing here?" It was slightly creepy to come out and find him there but in a exciting creepy kind of way.**

"**I need to speak to you Bella, urgently, precisely now." His voice was firm and fluent. He didn't seem to be effect by me , however I was another story, if I could have melted I would have five minutes ago.**

"**What's so urgent?, I'm kind of naked here Edward." I motioned with my hand the towel I was holding.**

"**Well, it involves that so I guess you're good for the time being." Edward had gone mad, or why would he want to talk to me at around 11 pm and me in a towel?**

**Edward took hold of my hand which was holding my pyjamas , I instantly let go of the pyjamas as an electric current went up my body. He pulled me towards him, until I was quite frankly pressed up against his 'little friend'. **

"**Uh!" I was very surprised by his movements, and even more by what I felt. His Little friend seemed to be touching my stomach . What…, no, it couldn't be. **

"**Edward, correct me if I'm wrong but I'm a feeling your erection in my stomach?" I was babbling about it but come on who would, me , simple Bella had given Edward Cullen a erection. It was almost kind of funny.**

"**Yes, Bella. You are quite correct in your assumptions." He had a huge smile in display for me at his comment.**

"**So what are we going to do about it?" He had his playful smile but there was nothing playful in his next actions.**

"**I…" He didn't even let me finish my sentence before he had me pressed up against the bedroom wall. He somehow took hold of me by my waist and had moved us there.**

"**Edward!" I couldn't form a correct phrase at the moment. Edward captured my lips with his. Supposedly , I though we were going to have a slow and sensual kiss but no. Edward had other ideas. He kissed me with such passion that my body almost felt down to the floor. If it wasn't for him holding me up against him I think I would have probably fainted right there. I thought he didn't like me. Edward, moved his head back to look at me asking permission, I kind of regained some brain functions because I asked him the question which had a few hours earlier torn me apart.**

"**What?, I though you said you didn't like me. You just left me in my room and didn't even bother to talk to me!" I stood back and kind of pushed him away from me.**

"**Bella, you got this wrong. I though you didn't want us to have… you know…to have done what we did before." What, you have got to be joking me.**

"**WHAT?" I kind of screamed at him, how , why would he think that.**

"**Why would you in hell think that?" I know I had kind of lost by them but gosh, how dumb could he be.**

"**Well, you were kind of just waiting for me to move and I thought well she probably doesn't want th…" Before he finished his stupid, stupid sentence I was the one pressing him against the wall. I didn't notice but I kind of gained a lot of power from Emmett. I moved Edward backward so hard that I dented the wall. However that didn't affect me or Edward. I pushed him into the wall and pressed myself to him. I took his face in my hands and pushed my lips against his. He thought I didn't like him that much well, I'll show him. I bit his bottom lip no enough t bleed but just enough so that he opened his mouth to me. I plunged my tongue into his mouth. I began to trace the outline of his teeth, I could fell his sharp teeth through my tongue. He moaned and I took that as a good sign. I wrapped my hands around his neck to make the kiss deeper. He wrapped his hands around my waist and brought us even closer together. Our tongues battled together for entry. Edward traced my lips with his tongue , I moaned at his movements but before we went on any further I pulled back to look at Edward.**

"**So, do you really think I didn't play any part in what went on earlier between us?" I had a huge grin in my face now. Take that sucker! **

"**No, no I can see you were truly where I wanted you to be!" Edward spoke out to me.**

"**Great so where on the same page." I was glad I had gotten that out of me.**

"**Yes but I think we have some unfinished business, Bella." With that said Edward wasted no time in getting back into our make-out session. I was growing quite impatient with him and his teasing. I pushed him back and with my force he felt back into the bed.**

"**Woah Bella!" He felt into the bed but instead of trying to calm him I felt so much confidence that I did something very unexpected. I let the towel I had somehow managed to keep on fall to the floor. Edwards eye's sort of expanded in size.**

"**Bella, oh my god, you're so beautiful!" Edward stood there in the middle of the bed stiffly but his little friend was clearly evident.**

**I walked towards him until I was straddling his waist. Edward sort of just blurted out,**

"**BellaIthinkiloveyou" What in the name of god was that?**

"**What, I didn't quite catch that!" I had n idea was he was on about.**

"**I said that Bella I think I love you." Oh my god. Edward Cullen loved me. Over the past weeks I know that something much deeper started to unfold between me and Edward. Love. I think I was in love with him too.**

"**Edward I think I might be in love with you too." I looked down scared that he would suddenly snap out of his daze.**

"**Oh Bella. My Bella, I love you so much!" With that said we continued with our earlier activities. My Bella, Edward called me his Bella. For some reason that seemed to trigger some feeling in me. My breathing became erratic and I entangled my self with Edward.**

**We kissed for what felt like eternity until I became out of breath. Edward started to kissed my cheek, my jaw, my earlobe. Holy crap,… he nibbled my ear and I sort of started grinning on him whilst sitting on his lap. That got a moan out of him!**

**He moved lower towards my shoulder blades . He kissed, licked bit. God, this man was heaven. He moved lowered. He took hold of my breast with his hands. I arched my back to give him more space. He started to lick them and pinch the other. This was so good.**

"**Edwaaaard, more !" I loved this man.**

"**Anything for my beautiful Bella" Edward replied doing the same as he had before to my other breast. I could feel myself getting wetter by the minute so could Edward. **

"**Bella I can already smell your arousal, god woman, you'll be the death of me." I just laughed at his comment.**

"**Edward you have to much clothes on" He looked down and noticed his clothes still on. I was semi naked at the moment. I put my finger under his shirt and I hear him intake a breath I searched for his face . I saw his eyes, they were full of lust and something else, love. I pulled his shirt fully up to expose the perfect abs. Edward was literally a Greek god there weren't any other words to describe him. I moved my finger through his perfect upper body and stopped at his zipper. I undid it and hocked my finger through his jeans to pull them down. **

"**My, my Edward. There's someone definitely in need of some attention." Edward shivered at my words I smiled. I loved the effect I had on him. As I spoke I looked towards his member ,lord he was huge. How in the hell would he… I was shaken out of my state by Edward lifting my chin up from where I was looking,**

"**Find anything you like down there?" Edward said to me.**

"**Hell yeah!" We continued with our party and…**

**Sorry for such a long waiting, I don't know what's wrong with me! Well, it's really late but I swear, promise to continue this chapter from where I left. Do you think it was a good thing I changed the story from a T to M?**

**Please review as you like! Thank you for reading **

**xxxM**


End file.
